Diary
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: This is a Daiyako for 'Davise&Yolei forever'. It toke a while, but heres the fic I promised you!^_^ Daiyako fanfic. Don't forget to review:)^_^


A.n.-This is a sad Daiyako with hints of Kenyako at first. This is dedicated to Davise&Yolei ever, here's the fic I promised u^_^This happenes somwhere around after Ken has been accepted as a fellow Digidestend. At first it dosen't appear to be a Daiyako but it progresses to be near the end.   
  
Dedication-Davise&Yoeli forever.  
  
Dissclaimer-I don't own Digimon, nor do I own this song by Bread: Diary  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before the heavenly blue sky and empty park freash green park their walked a broken boy who had lived beyound his years. Heavenly saphire eyes where downcasted with a sorrow and pain that surpassed many. The sound of a bird chirping, caused him to abruptly lift his head. His face was feminine, but with a certine masculine look; he was handsome, no doubt about that.   
  
Idly he walked farther through the dew dripping green park. Comeing to rest at a large old tree that casted a black shadow a giant would have been frightned by. Confusion marred his features as he noticed a small thick paged book beinth a tree. Slowly he kneeled, lifting it into his hands. His eyes widened as he relized it wasn't a book, but a diary.   
  
  
I found her diary under a tree  
And started reading about me.  
The words she'd written toke me by suprise  
You'd never read them in her eyes  
  
  
Gently he looked around, as though hopeing the owner would appear and claim the red diary from his hands. The park was empty. The wind that blew gently through the air was like the lound diginoing of a bell. Slowly he leaned comfertbly agenst the tree; and with a slightly guilty look he opened it. On the first page he saw the Crests of Love and Purity reflecting back at him.  
  
"Miyako.."he murmmered, for without a doubt he knew this diary was hers. No outher would know them, nor would they put them in their diary if they weren't the holder of them.  
  
He licked his licks in nervously, glancing around once more as though thinking she would appear out of no where to yell at him for touching her most preciouse belonging, for envadeing her most intiment thoughts.   
  
But she wasn't their.   
  
Ignoreing his conisous protests, he turned the page and began to read. The first was mindless things about becomeing a Digidesnted. He skipped around untill he came to a date from today.  
  
  
They said she'd had found  
The love she'd waited for.  
Wouldn't you know it,  
She wouldn't show it.   
  
  
Dearest Diary,  
  
Nothing has changed. But then, my life rarely does. Its just one more blunder after anouther. Its no wounder that he never notices me, perhapes he never will. Why would he when there are so many that are so much better then I? He will never love me as I love him, besides he could have Kari Kamiya. Why would anyone want me and not her?  
  
  
Ken stopped reading for a momment. Could she be talking about him? Why would she think she wasn't good enough for him? She was perfect just the way she was. She had a love and purity that reached out to even him and seeped into his very soul, anyone who had her would be more then lucky. But if she felt so strongly about him, why hadn't she shown it? Glanceing around once more to make sure he was alone he retunred to the sceans unfolding before him in the Diary of Miyako Inoue.   
  
  
Kari has always been perfect. She's sweet and careing, and has every guy drooling all over her and she seems obliviouse; though I know the truth. She enjoys pitting the guys agenst eachouther for her charm. Not that she has ever told me this, I can see it in her eyes. She trys to pit my love for her charms as well. He is drawn to her like a moth to a flam, just like all the outhers. I can see it in his eyes. I wish he would show such careing for me, even the slightest glance from him makes my heart sing in joy and love. But he is obvlivouse to my feelings.   
  
  
Then she confronted with the writeing there  
Simply pretened not to care.  
I passed it off as just a keeping wish  
But discocerting air  
And though she tried hide  
The love that she denied.  
  
  
I have to let him go, I know. But I can't. I just can't let him go. I love him. But their isn't a chance he will ever feel the same for me. He could have any girl in Japan, if he wanted that is. His best friend is kind and sweet too, very good looking as well. I've been flirting with him a little, but he just dosen't 'lit my fire' as they say. I went to his soccer game yesterday; the one I told you about. Its funny how their both the leaders of their teams, Odaiba and Tamachi that is. They played wounderfuly, I cheared for both sides; so that way it wouldn't be obviouse whom I loved. It was a tied game. 1 agenst 1. They're haveing a re-match tomorrow. I wounder which team will win; they both have great stratigies. Well with my limited knowlage on the game they do.   
  
  
  
Wouldn't you know it  
She wouldn't show it.  
  
  
  
*sigh* I hope I'm not boreing you with my rambling. What am I saying? Your a book of paper you can't get annoyed! All the better though, at least I can tell you anything and I don't have to worry about you telling anyone. Diary, do you think he will ever care for me as I do him?   
  
  
  
Ken Ichijouji for once in his life was compleatly speachles. After all he had done as the Digimon Kaizer she loved him! He had barely been able to hope for friendship from them, certinly not love. His eyes wandered up a few more paragraphs on how she was saying he would never love her. Sure he hadn't really thought of her that way, but he did care for her.   
  
How could he have been so callouse about her feelings? Sure he hadn't known, she'd hidden it so well, but that didn't excuse it. How could she not see her own worth though? Even though he'd only been with the DigiDestended for a short time he had seen and felt her undying charisma and strength. She was very beautiful and sweet. Love and Purity radiated from her very soul.   
  
And yet she didn't see herself as worthy for his love, when it was him who wasn't worthy. Not only of her love, but of anyones. At that momment he decided perhapes he would ask her out to dinner. Maybe get to know her better. Maybe be able to give her love she wanted so very much.   
  
And as I go through my life  
I will give to her my wife  
All those sweet things I can find  
  
  
Returning his saphirely peirceing eyes to the Diary he began to read once more.   
  
  
I found a diary underneigth the tree  
And started reading about me.  
The words began to stick  
and tears to flow  
  
  
If he dosen't love me maybe I can move on someday. Maybe. But I know that no matter what I do, not matter where I go or whoever I date It will be him who will forever rule me heart.   
  
  
Her meaning now was clear to see  
The love she waited for   
Was someone eles not me.  
  
  
Oh, Daisuke do you even know how much I love you? Do you know that all those fights we've had where only a mask to concile my true love for you? Do you know how many times I've written 'Miyako Motomiya' on my notebooks? Do you know how much I envy Kari not just for her persnality, but becouse she holds your heart in her hand? I think I hear Kari calling my name, where going shopping. See you later, Diary.   
  
DigiDestinded of Love and Purity,   
  
  
Miyako  
  
Wouldn't you know it.   
She wouldn't it show it.   
  
  
Ken's mouth fell open in shock. It wasn't him she was in love with, it was Daisuke she was in love with! He couldn't belive it. Over him she'd taken Daisuke. He frowned at the thought she'd choosen Daisuke of her him. Maybe some of the arrogence from being the Digimon Kaizer was still left over. Gently he closed the Diary and stood up. He'd return it to her later, he wouldn't tell her he'd read it though.  
  
She'd never forgive him, not that he really deserved it for reading her diary. Well, a page not much but would still be enough for him to get his eyes clawed out. Standing up he smiled slightly with a new resolove. If she didn't love him, then perhapes he could match her and Daisuke together. Maybe he could help her dream to come true.....  
  
  
And go through my life,   
I will wish her his wife.   
All those sweet things  
She will find  
All those sweet things they can find.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-Well, what did you think? Did you like it? I hope so, I'm more of a Kenyako fan then a Daiyako fan, but I promised to write one so here it is. I hope you liked it. I didn't bother to run spell-cheak on this becouse one I don't have one two I'm too lazy to keep running over it and three I have to get off the comp. in 3 mins. I hope you liked this, please review^_^If you have a missguided desire to flam me for writeing this fic, go ahead. It merely shows your too narrow minded to accept anouthers opinons.   



End file.
